Wireless communication technologies allow connectivity between a wide range of computing and telecommunications devices easily and simply, without the need to physically connect the communicating devices. These technologies deliver opportunities for rapid connections, and the possibility of automatic connections between devices.
One such connectivity technology is short range wireless communication. Products with built-in short range wireless communication simplify the way consumer devices interact with one another. In doing so, short range wireless communication systems help people speed connections, receive and share information, and even authenticate users.
For example, many public transportation systems such as trains and busses use short range wireless communication to automatically collect ride fares from riders. A person having a ride pass equipped with a short range wireless communication payment device can simply swipe the card past a card reader without having to use cash to pay. The card reader recognizes an identifying short range wireless device in the ride pass and automatically bills the customer associated with the identified short range wireless device.
Another example of short range wireless communications is Near Field Communication (NFC). NFC provides intuitive, simple, and safe communication between electronic devices. Communication between two NFC-compatible devices occurs when they are brought within a short distance of one another. Typically, the short distance is in the range of approximately less than 10 centimeters. For example, a simple swipe of an NFC-enabled card past a card reader can establish an NFC connection. NFC can also be integrated into other electronic devices such as cellular phones or NFC-enabled cards.
The various technologies for establishing wireless communication can lead to complications with user interaction with wireless devices.